


Fire and Ice

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana’s plans do not play out as she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Dorkathus inspired Kleinefee92 to write two dark!fics about this scene, and then she went and wrote it from Agravaine’s pov, and I just had to jump on the bandwagon and write it from Morgana’s pov.

  
Numbers. Calculations. Strategy. Morgana had always been good at sums. She stood, ramrod straight, in front of her scrying glass, and watched glowing embers encircle Ealdor. Breathing slowly and smoothly, hands flattened on her skirts, she nodded, pleased that she had chosen Agravaine. Everything was going according to plan.

The men had almost surrounded the small village. Morgana licked her lips in anticipation; her mouth dry with the excitement of a victory she could taste. The villagers looked like ants whose nest had been kicked. But then, she saw fire erupt in the middle of the village. She shook her head and mouthed the word no. No. This was going all wrong. The fire wasn’t supposed to erupt in the middle of the village yet. The men had not completed their circle. Her heart started to race in panic. What had happened?

The sorceress spoke a word, refocusing the scrying glass to show her the area around the fire and she stumbled. Merlin. Merlin was there. He was a nit, a nothing, and the biggest thorn in her side. Her mouth hung open as she saw that his stupid cow of a mother was dead. As the fire consumed the village, taking Agravaine as well, she screamed, realizing that Merlin was somehow responsible for this disaster. Morgana tasted the ashes of her dreams on her tongue.


End file.
